Chapter 231
Chapter 231 is titled "Bellamy the Hyena". Cover Page Animal Theater: Chopper riding a bull. Short Summary While the Straw Hat Pirates frantically try to catch a South Bird, Bellamy attacks the Saruyama Alliance. Long Summary In the forest on Jaya, Chopper and Luffy are running for their lives from some deadly mantises flying after them. The mantises attack, but Chopper and Luffy manage to dodge, though the tree behind them is cut in half. Chopper and Luffy look back and see one of the large mantises sitting on the tree, and run for it, as the mantis chasing after them and slicing up the net. Suddenly, Chopper notices a South Bird sitting and grinning up in a tree and guesses that the bird is commanding the bugs to attack them for some unknown reason. Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, three South Birds start singing, causing Usopp to wonder where the sound came from. Sanji also hears strange sounds, and looking up, sees what appears to be boulders rolling towards them. Usopp looks through his goggles and wonders the the "boulders" are ladybug droppings, but Nami says that they are actually bugs. They get closer and appear to be huge seven star ladybugs, so Sanji kicks one to get it away from Nami, while the South Bird laughs up in a tree. In yet another part of the forest, Zoro challenges some beetles who had been attacking him while Robin too notices a strange sound. Sanji, Usopp, and Nami then run into a slug and counter it with salt, while Luffy turns to fight some bees, only to be pulled away by Chopper, who tells him they are poisonous. More and more animals come, such as fireflies, cockroaches, and even boars as the sounds of the South Bird echo through the forest. Meanwhile, back at the Saruyama Alliance's headquarters, Bellamy admires a golden statue of the South Bird. Mont Blanc Cricket, bleeding on the ground, states that they have no right to take the gold, but Sarquiss questions him and attacks with a Falcon Slash, which Masira takes to protect Cricket. Sarquiss laughs and says that because they are stronger, they have every right to take the gold from the Saruyama Alliance. Shoujou tells Cricket to run, and unleashes a Wail of Destruction, hurting Bellamy's crew. Sarquiss moves to attack him, but Bellamy says to let him take care of it, and Cricket says that the power of the Bane Bane no Mi is going to be used again. Bellamy turns his legs into springs and attacks Shoujou with a Spring Sniper. Cricket tells Shoujou to run, but Bellamy hits Shoujou, knocking him clean through the house of the Saruyama Alliance, leaving him floating in the water. As Cricket thinks about the fun times he had with Shoujou and Masira, Bellamy gets on his ship, telling Cricket to grow up, and that the golden city was all Mont Blanc Noland's imagination. His crew laughs, and Bellamy states that fantasies never comes true as Cricket continues thinking about Masira and Shoujou telling him that the golden city exists. Suddenly, Cricket tells Bellamy to hold it and lights a cigarette, saying that chickens like Bellamy who cannot even fight dreams should not be lecturing someone on how to be a pirate. Bellamy turns around, asking Cricket what he said. Back in the forest, the Straw Hat Pirates have reunited and compare the results of their journeys. None of them have managed to catch a South Bird, and Luffy states that because of all the bugs, they could not catch one. Usopp then notices a South Bird up in a tree and Chopper translates the bird's sounds for the crew. As it turned out, the bird had actually only come there to taunt them, and asks them if they caught anything. The crew is enraged and moves to strike it down, but Robin merely sprouts a pair of hands on the bird and knocks it to the ground, cutting short its laughter. The Straw Hats then head back to the Saruyama Alliance headquarters. Arriving there, the Straw Hats discovers Cricket, Masira, and Shoujou beaten up, and the Going Merry ruined. Sanji and Chopper wonder who did this, and help Shoujou out of the water, while Luffy asks Cricket what happened. Cricket says that they have to enhance the ship before dawn, and tells Luffy not to worry about it. Cricket asks if they have a South Bird, and as they replies yes, Nami tells them that the gold was taken. The crew is stunned, but Cricket tells them that that is something to forget about. Usopp then interrupts him, saying that Cricket spent ten years finding the gold and even lost his health to do so. However, Cricket says that it is not a problem, and says that with the entire Saruyama Alliance, they will be able to fix the ship and send them to the sky, no matter what. Usopp is surprised, but Zoro suddenly notices and shows Luffy a mark on the side of a tree, which Nami recognizes as Bellamy's symbol. Zoro asks if Luffy needs help, but he declines, and Nami says that they need to stop fooling around, as there are only three hours before dawn. Luffy then asks Robin if he can reach Mock Town by running along the shore, and she tells him yes. Cricket tries to stop him, but Zoro says that he will need a sword to do so. Luffy departs, saying he will be back before dawn. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Bellamy ate the Bane Bane no Mi. *Bellamy attacks the Saruyama Alliance. *The Straw Hats captures a South Bird. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 231 it:Capitolo 231 Category:Volume 25